My Nanny
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Tentang seorang Nanny yang hidup dengan 'anak asuh'nya yang lebih tua darinya. Well, itu aneh? dan apa kisah selanjutnya? New fic from me, Eunhae ff and others cast. Mind RnR PLISSS! xD


Title: My Nanny

By –**Lee Suhae**

Lee Hyukjae ~ Lee Donghae

**Eunhae**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, yaoi

…

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Kriiing_

"Hallo. Selamat pagi. Dengan _thirteen –fifteen_ ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"…_."_

"Kami siap melayani anda _Noona_. Agen kami akan datang ke rumah anda dua puluh menit dari sekarang"

"…"

"Terimakasih kembali. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan"

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik menaruh kembali telepon ke tempatnya semula. Seulas senyum terkembang saat membaca selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat salah satu klien barunya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ming" ia memanggil sosok itu hingga sosok itu menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Sosok pemuda berwajah manis dengan gigi kelinci itu tersenyum, "Ada apa Chulie _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri.

"Ah .. begini kita mendapat klien baru. Apa kau ada tugas?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Benar Hyung. Aku ada _Job _untuk menjaga dua anak dari Sora _Noona_" jawabnya pasti.

"Huh? Jadi tugasmu itu belum selesai?"

"Bagaimana mau selesai, kalau Minho dan Taemin tidak mau pisah denganku" ucapnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan, membuat sosok yang lebih tua darinya terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah.. bukankah hasil yang kau dapat juga setimpal?"

"Iya juga sih. Ah .. sudah dulu ya _Hyung_, aku harus menjemput dua bocah itu disekolah"

"Ya, berhati –hatilah"

**-LSuhae-**

Pernah dengan 1315? Mungkin sebagian orangtua sudah tak asing lagi dengan empat angka tersebut. 1315 adalah sebuah rumah yang menyediakan jasa pengasuh anak. Ya, para pengasuh memanggil diri mereka dengan sebutan '_Nanny _1315_'. _Mereka tidak hanya menjaga atau merawat sang anak selama kontrak berlangsung, tapi juga mendidik sang anak yang berperilaku kurang baik atas izin orangtua mereka.

Satu lagi, para _Nanny _1315 adalah sekumpulan pemuda yatim piatu. Mereka berlima adalah anak panti asuhan pada awalnya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghidupi hidup mereka dengan cara bekerja. Dengan usahanya itu, kini mereka telah mendulang kesuksesan yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'baik'.

Park Jungso atau yang sering disapa Leeteuk mempunyai usaha tekstil yang cukup berkembang diMyeongdong. Lalu, ada Kim Heechul ketua dari _Nanny 1315_ yang mempunyai usaha dalam bidang kuliner bersama sang magnae dikeluarga kecil itu, yaitu Kim Ryeowook. Usianya berbeda empat tahun dari Heechul yang tahun ini menginjak usia 27 tahun. Berbeda sepuluh hari dari Leeteuk. Kemudian ada Lee Sungmin yang mempunyai usaha dalam bidang _mode._ Terakhir, ada Donghae yang mencoba peruntungan yang sama dengan Ryeowook dan Heechul. Sebuah restoran yang hanya menyediakan masakan khas dari Mexico, _GrillTaco._ Tak sering ia membawa anak –anak yang ia asuh untuk makan disana dengan gratis. Karena ia memang sangat menyukai anak –anak.

Rumah berpintu biru itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar saat seorang pemuda berwajah manis membuka pintu dengan cukup tergesa –gesa. Ia berlari, menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan hampir terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung karpet.

Brak.

Ia membuka pintu kamar miliknya yang ia tempati bersama temannya yang lain. Oh ya, para _Nanny _yang terdiri dari lima orang ini tinggal dirumah bertingkat dua ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Dimana aku menaruhnya ya?"

Ia membuka laci meja, mencari sesuatu ditumpukkan map –map. Ia terdiam saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda berukuran kecil dan bewarna putih. Ia ambil benda itu dan ia genggam.

Ia tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu cincinku yang cantik" ucapnya riang. Tanpa babibu lagi ia kenakan cincin itu dijari manisnya yang ramping.

Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah menghampiri ranjang miliknya dan mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang berseprai jingga itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandangi cincin yang melingkar indah dijemarinya.

Sedetik berlalu, wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan kebahagian berubah pudar. Wajah ceria itu tergantikan wajah sedih yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya saat itu bertanya –tanya. Ada apa dengannya?

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lesu, "Kau pergi, bahkan tak mengucapkan perpisahan. Jahat" ungkapnya dengan nada manja khasnya yang menggemaskan. Namun, tak akan membuat kita tersenyum atau tertawa, karena setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu setetes cairan bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata indahnya. Bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Ttok. Ttok.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, segera ia hapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya dengan kasar. "Ya, _Hyung_ .. aku didalam" ia berucap keras, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seseorang diluar sana.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya, menatap ke sebuah pintu bewarna coklat yang kini menampakkan sesosok pemuda berjas putih yang tak membuatnya tampan, malah terlihat amat anggun.

"Ada apa Chulie _Hyung_?"

Sosok itu –Heechul, ketua 1315 tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda manis itu yang saat ini melemparkan –_angelic smile-_ andalannya.

"Apa kau ada _job _Hae?" tanyanya saat dirinya sudah duduk disamping pemuda manis yang mempunyai nama lengkap –Lee Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Tidak _Hyung_, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kontrakku" jawabnya sambil memperhatikan raut Heechul yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Ia bertepuk tangan sekali, "Ha, baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Membuat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"A-ada apa Hyung?"

Heechul segera melepaskan pelukan sepihak darinya. Ia tatap mata Donghae yang begitu indah. Lantas, tersenyum,

"Begini .. ada _Job _yang sudah menunggu. Aku sudah putus asa sebelumnya, karena aku sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan orang itu"

"Kenapa bisa begitu Hyung?"

"Teuki _Hyung_, Ming, Ryeong sedang ada tugas yang tentu saja tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan. Dan, setahuku kau juga sedang tugas"

Donghae tersenyum, "Tenanglah _Hyung_. Aku sedang _free, _jadi aku bisa mengambil _job _itu". Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Donghae yang sudah dianggap adik baginya. Dan dari agen 1315, Donghaelah yang paling ia sayangi. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gerakan sayang, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu segera kau datangi rumah klien kita". Heechul menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, "Baik, _Hyung_!" ucapnya dengan ceria, membuat Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Hm .. tapi, kira –kira usia anaknya berapa? Kenapa ia tak menyebutkannya?"

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya, "Tak tahu" jawabnya membuat Donghae diam.

"Laki –laki atau perempuan?". Heechul menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae. "_Mom –nya _hanya bilang, kalau ia butuh pengasuh .. itu saja". Donghae mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Baiklah .. aku akan berangkat sekarang". Ia bangkit dan hendak berjalan kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh Heechul.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya samar sambil memandangi Heechul heran. "Ada apa _Hyung_?". Heechul tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu", sebuah jawaban yang membuat raut Donghae seketika berubah muram. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya, hingga seulas senyum terkembang manis dimata Heechul.

"Aku tidak apa –apa _Hyung_, aku akan baik –baik saja .. dengan dia atau tanpa dia?!"

Heechul berdiri dan segera memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek daripada dirinya dengan erat. Mendekap kepala Donghae dengan sayang, sesekali memberi usapan lembut disurai tebal bewarna coklat milik Donghae.

Tak ada kata yang terucap diantara keduanya. Hanya keheningan dan kehangatan dari pelukan lembut yang terasa. Heechul tersenyum bangga pada sosok Donghae yang terpuruk begitu lamanya karena cinta. Kini, pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu bisa tersenyum manis ke setiap orang dan bisa memberikan sedikit perhatiannya kepada anak –anak yang ia asuh selama beberapa tahun ini.

Mungkin dengan cara itulah ia bisa melupakan sedikit demi sedikit kenangan indah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis. Yang berhasil membuat hatinya terkoyak lebih dalam. Hingga, ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu kembali. Walau, terkadang bayangan itu muncul dengan sendirinya dan ia tak bisa menepisnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae menaiki taksi yang akan membawa dirinya ke sebuah alamat yang ia genggam saat ini. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil setengah, mencoba memperhatikan jalanan luar yang begitu ramai. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain balon diatas bangku jalan. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh". Ia terkejut saat taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajah sang supir yang terlihat renta. Supir itu tersenyum, "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya ingin membeli obat sebentar, anak bungsu saya sedang sakit" jawab supir itu bersalah.

Donghae tersenyum, "Silahkan saja, Pak. Ini". Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kea rah supir, membuat mata sang supir terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja, uang yang Donghae sodorkan tidaklah sedikit.

"T –tidak perlu Tuan"

"Ah, sudahlah .. tidak apa –apa, Pak. Belilah juga makanan untuk anak dan istri anda", ujar Donghae sedikit memaksa walau dengan suaranya yang amat lembut. Membuat supir itu tersenyum dan menerima uang itu.

"Terimakasih anak muda"

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihat itu tersentuh.

Donghae melihat supir yang diperkirakan 50 tahunan itu berlari ke sebuah apotek diseberang jalan. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"Lho, mana anak tadi?". Ia mencari sosok anak kecil yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Hingga matanya membulat saat melihat anak kecil itu berlari kea rah jalan untuk mengejar balon yang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"Orangtua tak becus" umpatnya kesal sambil membuka pintu taksi. Ia dengan cepat berlari menghampiri sang anak sebelum ada mobil yang menyentuh tubuh sang bocah. Mungkin karena terlalu tergesa, dirinya hampir tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas. Hingga menimbulkan teriakan dari beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan disekitarnya.

Ia terus saja berlari, tak memperdulikan teriakan beberapa orang yang menasehati dirinya atau menyumpahi dirinya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan sang anak yang semakin mendekat ke badan jalan.

"Sial!"

Anak itu dalam bahaya saat ini. Sebuah mobil pengangkut sayuran sedang melaju amat kencang dan, tepat disaat itulah anak kecil laki –laki itu melintas.

Klakson berbunyi amat keras, membuat mobil itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena membuat kebisingan yang diolahnya. Namun, itu hanya sementara, karena pusat perhatian itu sedang beralih pada sosok Donghae yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa sang bocah.

Hup.

"Dapat kau!" ujarnya sambil mendekap tubuh sang bocah dan membawanya untuk menjauh. Tak disangka, suara riuh para pejalan kaki dan tepuk tangan yang begitu keras hingga mengalahkan bunyi deru mobil.

Donghae mendapat 'ucapan' bangga dari semuanya.

"Nah, ini balonmu" ujar Donghae saat membawa sang anak duduk kembali ke atas bangku yang semula anak itu duduki.

Anak itu tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Donghae juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Gamsahamnida, Eomma"_ jawabnya yang membuat mata Donghae membulat. Tentu saja hal itu dikarenakan panggilan '_Eomma_' untuknya. _Eomma_?

"Huh? Kau memanggilku _Eomma?_". Anak itu mengangguk, "_Ne_?! Wajahmu cantik seperti Eomma Jeno" jawabnya riang yang mau tak mau membuat Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar. Betapa lucunya anak kecil yang sudah ia ketahui namanya ini.

"Benarkah?". Jeno mengangguk mantap menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, bolehkan aku memanggilmu _Eomma_?" tanyanya Jeno. Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya anggukan kecil ia berikan.

"_Gomawo Eomma .._"Jeno memeluk tubuh Donghae, sedikit terkejut memang pada awalnya walaupun sekarang Donghae membalas pelukan kecil yang diberikan Jeno padanya.

"Oh ya, orangtua Jeno mana?"

"_Appa_ sedang bekerja, sedangkan _Eomma _sedang berbelanja"

Donghae ingin sekali menyiram wajah_ Eomma -_nyaJeno karena telah melakukan kesalahan. Membiarkan sang anak bermain sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Padahal usia Jeno masih membutuhkan pengawasan dari orangtua.

"Jenooo .."

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang saat mendengar teriakan dari seseorang.

"Jeno, kau dari mana saja", pemuda tinggi itu segera mengangkat tubuh Jeno dari atas bangku. Menurunkannya lantas memberi tatapan tajam pada sang anak.

"Kau ini nakal sekali, _Eomma _mencarimu dari tadi!" marahnya yang membuat Jeno menunduk takut.

Donghae yang melihat itu geram akan tingkah pemuda yang ia tebak adalah _Eomma _dari Jeno.

"Maaf, jika aku ikut campur urusanmu, _Hyung_. Anakmu tadi hampir saja tertabrak sebuah mobil". Perkataan Donghae membuat pemuda yang usianya mungkin lebih tua daripada Donghae terkejut.

"Ah, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Donghae tersenyum lantas memberi acakan lembut dirambut Jeno. Tentu saja, gerakan tangan Donghae diatas kepalanya membuat dirinya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Donghae yang begitu manis.

"Jagalah anakmu dengan baik, _Hyung_. Jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya, maka kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan dirinya bermain sendiri, kau juga tidak semestinya meninggalkannya walaupun sebentar. Karena, usia dia saat ini sedang dalam ingin –inginnya mencari sesuatu yang baru. Rasa ingin tahunya luar biasa besar. Jadi, aku minta padamu .. janganlah lagi meninggalkannya barang sedetik tanpa pengawasan".

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Aku benar –benar minta maaf dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" sesalnya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu, ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jeno. Ia mengecup pipi Jeno sekilas, "Jaga _Eomma –_mu dengan baik ya, _Eomma _mau pergi dulu" ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi, apa nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Pasti kita bertemu lagi nanti". Satu jawaban yang membuat Jeno kembali memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku percaya ucapanmu _Eomma, _Jeno percaya _Eomma_".

Belum sempat Jeno membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya siapa nama Donghae, Donghae telah berlari menjauh sebelumnya ia sempat pamit dengan Jeno _Eomma, _yang ia sendiri lupa berkenalan.

"Jeno, mari kita pulang .."

"T –tapi, Jeno belum sempat bertanya siapa namanya"

"Tanyakan saja saat kalian bertemu lagi nanti. _Kajja, _kita pulang .. nanti _Haelmoni _marah"

Jeno mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan sang _Eomma. _Meski terlihat sekilas, ia masih memperhatikan bayangan tubuh Donghae yang mulai menjauh.

'_Eomma …'_

**-LSuhae-**

"_Ne, Ne, _aku benar –benar minta maaf, Hyung"

"…"

"Ya, baiklah .. tadi aku ada urusan sebentar"

"…_.."_

Donghae berdecak, "Ya! Aku sudah didepan rumahnya! Aiisshh". Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, karena dirinya terlalu pusing mendengarkan omelan dari Heechul. Omelan yang sebenarnya terjadi karena ulahnya.

"Telat 20 menit" gumamnya pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum melihat sebuah pagar rumah yang begitu besar dan terlihat amat kokoh didepan matanya.

"Waw .. besar sekali rumah ini". Tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel, namun pagar terlebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu didalam ..". Donghae tersenyum seraya membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan, "Ah, baiklah ..". Ia berjalan dibelakang, mengikuti wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah pembantu dirumah mewah ini. Rumah yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk dirinya bekerja selama kontrak berlangsung. Entah sampai kapan, karena memang kesepakatan belum disetujui.

Donghae kini sudah berada dihalaman belakang rumah itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dipinggir kolam berenang. Dalam hati ia khawatir, _bagaimana kalau sang anak tidak hati –hati dan akhirnya tercebur?_.

"Eh?"

Donghae terkejut saat sang pembantu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Itu aneh dan terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi, Donghae tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Terlebih ia juga adalah orang yang pemaaf.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya, melangkah mendekati sang anak yang begitu asyik bermain dengan mainan –mainannya.

"_Annyeong .._" sapa Donghae riang saat dirinya duduk dihadapan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu tidak terkejut, karena sebelumnya ia memang menyadari kehadiran Donghae dengan pembantunya tadi.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum, "_Annyeong, naneun Jongin imnida_" balasnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Donghae tersenyum senang saat melihat respon sang anak yang bisa menerima keberadaannya.

Donghae menyambut uluran tangan anak kecil berusia 6 tahun bernama Jongin itu. "Lee Donghae dari _Nanny _1513" ujarnya yang tiba –tiba membuat mata sang anak berbinar.

"Jadi _Hyung _bekerja disana ya? Ah .. teman –temanku juga pernah diasuh oleh _Nanny _1513" tanggapannya riang.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya. Dan sekarang tugas _Hyung _adalah menjagamu selama orangtuamu pergi". Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud _Hyung _apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu menatap si manis Jongin dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tak lupa, ia memberikan acakan lembut dirambut Jongin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Tadi _Eomma_mu menelpon, agar salah seorang _Nanny _ bisa datang"

Jongin mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan penuturan yang diberikan Donghae. Kenapa baru sekarang _Eomma _-nya mengirimkan seorang _Nanny_? Padahal sudah 3 tahun dirinya biasa untuk ditinggalkan pergi bekerja oleh orangtuanya. Dan, ia tak keberatan. Meski ada pembantu yang selalu mengawasinya saat ia bermain.

Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu melirik sekilas kea rah jam tangannya. Ah .. sudah jam 12 siang.

Donghae tersenyum saat menatap wajah lucu Jongin saat memainkan beberapa mainannya. Tanpa sadar, kenangan dirinya dulu kembali bermunculan. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir ingatan –ingatan pahit itu dari pikirannya.

"Tidak, tidak" gumamnya pelan. Meskipun ia berucap pelan, namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanyanya heran. Donghae dengan cepat tersenyum lembut kea rah Jongin, "Tidak apa –apa. Hmm.. apa kau sudah makan siang?". Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk mencari makan. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hm .. Yakiniku! Aku ingin itu _Hyung_!" jawabnya pasti dengan memberikan teriakan sedikit pada nada bicaranya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau telepon _Eomma _-mu dan katakan kalau kita akan pergi" saran Donghae yang digelengkan Jongin.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Lho, kenapa Jonginie?". Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Jongin. Ia meletakkan beberapa mainannya ke dalam keranjang disamping tubuhnya. Lalu ia berdiri, tepat didepan Donghae. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Ia memeluk leher Donghae dengan sangat erat, dan hampir saja membuat Donghae terjengkang ke belakang. Untung saja, hal itu tdiak terjadi karena Donghae masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

_Tak sia –sia aku pernah belajar Yoga dengan Ming Hyung_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin kita memasaknya _Hyung. _Aku sering memasaknya dengan _Eomma_"

Donghae tersenyum lagi seraya mengusap lembut punggung Jongin. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke dalam dekapannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang, tunjukkan dimana arah dapurnya".

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Siap _Hyung_!"

**-LSuhae-**

Sejam mereka berdua habiskan untuk memasak sebuah masakan. Ah, lebih dari satu masakan. Lihatlah, beberapa hidangan lezat tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang memasaknya.

"Kau sangat hebat _Hyung"_ ucap bangga Jongin kepada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum sambil mendekap tubuh Jongin didalam gendongannya dengan sangat erat.

"Ini juga berkat dirimu" balasnya sambil mencubit kecil hidung Jongin, membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

Donghae mendudukan tubuh Jongin ke atas meja, "Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, _Hyung _mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar". Jongin mengangguk patuh pada sosok pemuda yang kurang lebih sejam ia kenal. Walaupun sebentar, ia sudah bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan dari sisi Donghae. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat hatinya merasa tenang.

Donghae berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang lain, menuju kamar mandi dilantai atas. Tepatnya dikamar tidur milik Jongin. Ia dibuat tersenyum saat melihat isi kamar Jongin. Begitu banyaknya mainan terdapat disudut manapun. Lalu, foto –foto Jongin yang terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tiba –tiba ia teringat akan wajah bocah yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jeno .." ucapnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum saat wajah manis Jeno kembali terbayang dibenaknya.

Setelah selesai buang air kecil, kini ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Saat dirinya menuruni tangga, ia melihat seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun terkesan dingin berjalan dengan gaya santainya menuju dapur.

_Mungkin itu Appanya Jongin_, ucapnya dalam hati. Lantas, ia dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga dan menyusul pemuda tadi.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu menggendong Jongin dengan sayang. Serta memberikan kecupan –kecupan singkat dipucuk kepala Jongin.

"Ah, _Hyung_!" teriak Jongin saat melihat dirinya yang berdiri diambang pintu. Teriakan Jongin itupun membuat pemuda tadi menoleh ke arahnya.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri keduanya, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya 90'. "_Naneun Lee Donghae imnida _dari _Nanny _1315. Senang bertemu dengan anda". Pemuda itu hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berbicara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit kesal. Ia seperti tidak dihargai.

Jongin tersenyum melihat rerengutan kecil diwajah manis Donghae. Seakan ia mengerti situasi, ia membuka suaranya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hyukjae _samchon_"

"Oh" gumam Donghae pelan. _'Ku kira Appa –nya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hyukjae menurunkan tubuh Jongin, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa Donghae. Donghae mengeram kesal melihatnya, "Ish, benar –benar _samchon –_mu itu! Tidak sopan sekali" gerutunya yang membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Dia memang seperti itu _Hyung_". Donghae akhirnya ikut tertawa, saat mendengar tawa Jongin yang begitu lucu ditelinganya. "Oh ya, _samchon –_mu itu juga tinggal bersamamu juga disini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke atas kursi.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri" jawabnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Donghae, karena dirinya sibuk mencicipi satu persatu masakan yang diolah Donghae.

"Lalu, untuk apa ia kesini?" terdengar sinis ia bertanya, namun ia tak peduli. Karena memang ia tak menyukai pemuda yang sok tampan itu. Cih, memberi senyumpun tak mau.

"Menjemputmu" jawabnya sambil mengunyah ayam goreng. Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, "A –apa?" tanyanya karena ia tak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan Jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya berucap, terdengar seruan yang memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat, ia membawa matanya ke arah pintu. Dan, disaat itulah senyumnya terkembang.

"_Eommaa …"_teriaknya keras. Ia turun dari kursi dan berlari kea rah _Eomma _ –nya. Dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar, sang _Eomma _menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Donghae yang melihat itupun tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, ia selalu suka melihat moment indah antara ibu –dengan anaknya.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya setengah. "_Annyeong, _Lee Donghae _imnida _dari _Nanny _1315".

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "Selamat datang dirumah kami ya. Aku Hyeorin, _Eomma _dari Jongin". Ia lantas menghampiri Donghae, "Hm, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adikku?" tanyanya.

Hening.

"S –sudah tadi. Memang kenapa _Noona_?" tanyanya heran. Bisa ia lihat, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh wanita cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Baguslah…"

"Maksudnya _Noona_?"

"Tadi aku menelpon ke 1315 untuk bisa mengirimkan salah satu _Nanny –_nya"

"Ya, maka dari itu aku datang untuk bisa menjaga Jongin. Dia anak yang sangat lucu" ungkap Donghae senang sambil mengusap rambut Jongin.

Hyeorin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak. Kau bukan ku minta datang bukan untuk menjaga Jongin". Perkataan Hyeorin membuat perasaan Donghae tidak nyaman. "A –apa Jongin mempunyai adik?" tanyanya yang tentu saja digelengkan oleh Hyeorin.

"Huh? Lalu?"

Hyeorin tersenyum, "Kau, ku minta untuk menjaga adikku, Hyukjae" ucapnya santai hingga membuat otak Donghae lamban untuk memprosesnya.

Hening lagi.

"T –tunggu _Noona_. Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bisa ulangi lagi?"

"_Eomma _menyuruh _Hyung _menjaga Hyukjae _samchon _selama di Seoul" jelas Jongin.

"Seoul?"

"Ya .. mungkin sekitar dua tahun. Dan selama itu ia memerlukanmu"

Mata Donghae membulat, "Dua tahun?". Hyeorin mengangguk yakin, "Hanya dua tahun .. setelah itu kontrakmu selesai. Dan dia akan kembali ke Paris".

Bisakah waktu diputar kembali? Ini adalah kejadian pertama kalinya dalam sejarah per –_Nanny –_an. Mana ada pemuda normal berusia 25 tahun meminta seorang _Nanny _yang notabene –nya hanya menjaga anak –anak yang masih perlu pengawasan dari orangtua. Meski ia tak meminta secara langsung, tapi tetap saja ia menyetujuinya. Bearti, ia mendukung niatan sang kakak! Apa –apaan ini? Dan dua tahun? Itu waktu yang sangat lama. Kalau tinggal bersama dengan anak kecil yang lucu –lucu, sepuluh tahun ia sanggupi. Tapi kenyataannya?

Ah.

**-LSuhae-**

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _Nanny –_ku. Kau harus memenuhi segala kebutuhanku" ujar Hyukjae sesaat dirinya masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

Donghae menatapnya tajam, meski tatapannya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Hyukjae. Ia malah berjalan memasuki area privasinya –kamar tidurnya. "Cih, hey .. kenapa kau tak menyewa pembantu saja huh?".

Klek.

Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada knop pintu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap datar pada sosok Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam dengan bibir yang dimajukan sedemikian rupa menandakan kalau dirinya sedang kesal. Lalu, tangan yang menyilang didepan dada.

"Aku membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pembantu"

Donghae menaikan alisnya, "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya tanpa merubah posisinya. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku ingin kau ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Setidaknya, seorang _Nanny _lebih peka daripada seorang pembantu" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ia tidak seperti yang Donghae pikirkan. Ia banyak bicara juga, pikir Donghae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ah .. baiklah, apapun alasanmu aku akan menjadi _Nanny –_mu selama kontrak berlangsung". Sekilas, Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae. Meskipun Donghae tidak melihat senyum manis itu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Biasanya?"

"Biasanya jam segini, aku sedang memandikan mereka. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk –"

"Kau pikir aku laki –laki macam apa?" sambung Hyukjae tak terima akan maksud perkataan Donghae. "Kalau begitu, buatkan aku makanan. Lalu setelah itu, siapkan aku air panas. Aku mau mandi". Donghae terdiam mendengar perintah itu. Ia seperti, "Kau menjadikanku pembantumu huh?" teriaknya saat pintu kamar Hyukjae tertutup.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya, "Aiishh .. apa –apaan dirinya" ujarnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali.

"Lalu temani aku jalan –jalan"

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar Hyukjae. Sedetik berselang, "Jadi, ini maksudnya". Hyukjae kesepian ternyata. Ia butuh teman, tapi ia adalah seorang yang menutup dirinya dari lingkungan sosial. Meski ia bekerja diruang lingkup yang terdapat banyak orang, tetap saja .. ia sulit untuk berinterkasi dengan para bawahannya. Dan, sebab itulah ia membutuhkan seorang _Nanny_.

_Seorang Nanny lebih peka .._

**-LSuhae-**

"En .. "

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping saat ia mendengar Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Bukan namanya, hanya panggilan yang Hyukjae singkat dari kata _'Nanny´ _menjadi 'N'.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja .. aku merasa tenang didekatmu. Padahal ini kali pertama kita bertemu"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hyukjae. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Bukan hanya Hyukjae, dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Meski, ke setiap orang ia juga merasakan hal itu. Tapi, ini berbeda. Pada awalnya ia melihat Hyukjae adalah sosok pendiam tak banyak cakap, dan cuek. Walau kenyataannya Hyukjae adalah sosok yang ramah dan hangat.

"Karena aku _Nanny_" ucapnya yang membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil.

"Hmn .. semoga kita bisa menjalin hubungan ini hingga dua tahun ke depan ya"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau ke Paris untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil memandangi wajah Hyukjae dari samping. Meski begitu, tak mengurangi paras tampan dari sosok yang sedang memfokuskan matanya pada jalan.

"Tentu saja untuk pulang. Aku ke Seoul hanya menyelesaikan beberapa proyek yang diberikan _Appa_ kepadaku. Setelah itu aku kembali"

Donghae hanya ber –oh ria menanggapinya. Tanpa sadar, kesedihan menyelimutinya. Kenangan itu kembali menguak.

Paris ..

_Mianhae, aku tak bisa tinggal bersamamu. Aku harus pergi ke Paris atas permintaan Appa dan Eomma.  
T –tapi ak .. aku,  
Ku mohon kau mengerti Hae .. tidak lama, hanya satu tahun.  
Satu tahun?  
Setelah itu aku datang untuk melamarmu, kau harus percaya padaku._

"Bahkan, ini lebih dari 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku dan membawa semuanya" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak apa –apa" ujar Donghae sambil tertawa pelan. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Mall? Sekaligus membeli beberapa bahan makanan" tawar Hyukjae.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Donghae, ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang _Nanny _sehingga tak menjawabnya.

"En .. kau baik –baik saja?"

"Huh? Aahh .. aku baik –baik saja"

"Tapi kau terlihat kurang baik"

Donghae tersenyum lembut kea rah Hyukjae, "Tidak apa, aku baik –baik saja" yakinnya pada Hyukjae. Akhirnya senyum lega terlukis dibibir tebal Hyukjae.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anak kecil yang kau tolong tadi siang?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyukjae. Tadi siang? Hm, bukankah ia menolong Jeno saat itu?

"Ah, Jeno?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak tahu namanya"

Donghae tertawa kecil sambil mendekap erat bantal monyet milik Hyukjae. "Dia baik –baik saja. Dia anak yang baik" terangnya kemudian.

"Kau, kau melihat kejadian itu?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk, "Ya, sayangnya kau tak melihatku. Padahal aku berada didalam café, tepat dibelakang bangku yang kau duduki bersama anak itu".

"Waahh, benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu"

Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, "Ya, aku melihat kau begitu asyik dengan anak itu". Donghae mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya .. aku merasa kalau aku dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena aku _Nanny_". Hyukjae hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya mendengar penuturan Donghae yang terdengar konyol.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Donghae mempunyai daya tarik sehingga dirinya mau membuka suaranya. Atau mungkin karena Donghae seorang _Nanny? _Itu konyol.

**-LSuhae-**

Hyukjae memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan tangan satunya masih memegang segelas kopi hangat. Ia memandang jauh ke atas langit. Memperhatikan ribuan bintang yang begitu indah terhambur sempurna disana. Dan, kenapa ia sempat berpikir kalau indahnya bintang itu seperti wajah manis sang _Nanny_? Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan _Nanny _yang baru pertama ia temui? Sepertinya, rasa suka itu ada namun belum terbentuk hingga menumbuhkan benih –benih cinta. Walaupun, ada keinginan untuk memiliki sang _Nanny_ dalam benaknya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dari mata berkelopak satunya, bisa ia lihat sang _Nanny_ berjalan dengan begitu santainya, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya saat sudah berada disisi Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandang untuk kembali memandang ribuan bintang diatas langit.

"Hanya memandangi bintang –bintang " jawab seadanya. Donghae tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, lalu ikut memandang ribuan bintang yang terhampar diatas langit gelap.

"Untuk apa memandang bintang –bintang, jika .. ada hal lain yang lebih indah untuk dipandang". Sukses perkataan Donghae membuat Hyukjae menolehkan wajah ke arahnya. Lantas, memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hey, jangan memandangi aku seperti itu. Aku jadi gugup, kau tahu" ujarnya bercanda, membuat Hyukjae tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Donghae yang melihat tawa Hyukjae yang begitu lucu, hingga memperlihatkan gusi merahnya menarik dirinya untuk ikut tertawa.

Dari ujung mata Hyukjae, bisa ia lihat tawa kekanakan dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Tawa mereka berhenti, saat hembusan angin menerpa kulit wajah mereka. Mereka hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali buka suara. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hmn .. jika pada malam hari yang paling indah untuk dipandang itu bulan atau bintang, itu salah. Karena, sesuatu yang indah saat malam hari untuk dipandangi adalah, bagaimana kita bisa melihat senyum seorang malaikat kecil saat tertidur. Percaya atau tidak, hati kita akan merasa tenang dan nyaman"

"Maksudmu, seorang anak kecil?" tanya Hyukjae yang dianggukan oleh Donghae.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kea rah mobil Hyukjae yang terparkir dibawah pohon. Ia tersenyum, "Ya.. senyum anak kecil itu tidak ada tandingannya. Kita akan berhenti marah jika melihat senyum manis yang ia buat. Kita akan merasa luluh mendengar apa kemauannya. Aku tak tahu apa orang lain berpikir sama denganku atau tidak, yang pasti … aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat senyum dari mereka" ungkapnya dengan mata memerah.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar perkataan tulus dari bibir tipis Donghae. Ia merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya. Lantas, mengusap pundaknya lembut.

"Kau begitu mencintai anak kecil hm?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kea rah tangannya. Tepatnya, jemari manis yang terdapat cincin bewarna putih itu. Dan hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Hyukjae tanpa sadar.

_Apa dia sudah bertunangan hingga ingin mempunyai anak? Atau dia sudah menikah tapi tidak dikaruniai seorang anak .. atau_

"Aku kehilangan anakku .. aku kehilangan senyumnya. Hingga hal itu membuatku ingin selalu mengabdikan diriku untuk menjadi seorang _Nanny_. Agar aku bisa terus dan selalu melihat senyum polos dari anak –anak, meski mereka bukan anakku, anak kandungku"

Hati Hyukjae seperti ditusuk oleh benda tajam juga panas, saat mendengar penuturan yang dilantunkan oleh Donghae. Meski ia sudah memikirkannya hal terburuk saat melihat cincin yang melingkar indah dijemari Donghae, tapi ia tak menyangka jika ternyata .. Donghae memang sudah menikah. Dan itu, bathinnya terluka.

Hyukjae tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Donghae. "Jangan menangis En .. wajahmu terlihat jelek seperti ini" godanya membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedih, kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku .. padahal –" tak sanggup ia melanjutkan cerita, kala matanya telah tertumpuk oleh air mata.

Hyukjae sebenarnya masih tak mengerti dengan baitan kata yang diutarakan oleh Donghae. Karena memang, Donghae menjabarkannya secara tak rinci. Namun ia memilih untuk bersabar dan diam, menunggu sang _Nanny_ untuk membukanya sendiri tanpa diminta.

Ia menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggungnya dengan sayang. Seakan membantu mengurangi beban yang tengah dipikul sang _Nanny_.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu .. tapi ku mohon padamu. Bisakah kau tak menangis?" pintanya pelan, seperti bisikan pada Donghae yang terisak dalam dekapannya.

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan usapan lembut tangannya. Ia memandang Hyukjae yang menatapnya khawatir padanya. "Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini" sesalnya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa –apa. Kau bisa ceritakannya padaku".

Donghae ragu sejenak, meski akhirnya seulas senyum terukir begitu indah dari bibirnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Hyukjae menaruh secangkir coklat hangat diatas meja, tepat didepan Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku seperti bukan seorang _Nanny_" ujar Donghae pelan. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu mendudukan diri tepat disamping Donghae.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, kenapa aku tak ingin seorang pembantu dan memilih seorang _Nanny_?"

"Ya .. karena _Nanny _lebih peka terhadap sesuatu hal, dan juga posisi pembantu dengan _Nanny _itu berbeda" sahut Donghae kemudian.

"Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan seorang _Nanny_. Aku ingin mempunyai teman saat seperti ini. Santai dan hilang sejenak dari rutinitas kerja"

"Memang, pekerjaanmu apa? Aku belum sempat bertanya tadi"

"Aku adalah Direktur di Perusahaan yang _Appa_ku rintis. Beliau saat ini sedang menyelesaikan bisnis di Paris. Makanya aku disuruh mengambil alih salah satu Perusahaan _Appa _disini" jelasnya sambil menyesap secangkir coklat yang ia buat.

"Kenapa bukan _Noona_mu saja, atau suami _Noona_mu?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Ia sudah terlalu repot mengurusi pasien –pasien di Rumah Sakit" jawabnya yang membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya samar. "_Noona_mu, seorang Dokter?". Hyukjae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

_Pantas saja tadi ia mengenakan baju Dokter. Aiissh, aku terlalu memperhatikan Jongin_, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tidur. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu disebelah kamarku"

"Aku ingin menonton tv setelah ini. Jadi, kau tidur saja duluan. Oh ya, besok kau ingin aku memasakanmu apa?"

Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, "Hm .. terserah kau sajalah En" jawabnya dengan berdiri. Lalu ia memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat semakin manis diredupnya ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur"

"Oh, ya .. selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah"

"Selamat malam juga En .."

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Sesaat ia terdiam sambil memandangi pintu kamar itu.

_Berapa usia anakmu En?  
4 tahun, dan selama 3 tahun aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya.  
Apa suamimu itu tidak pernah menghubungimu?  
Jangan katakan dia suamiku, aku belum menikah dengannya… dan itu, semakin membuatku terpuruk._

"Aiden .. _Eomma _merindukanmu sayang …" ucapnya dengan diiringi air matanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan menangisi Aiden meskipun aku merindukannya. Aah .." ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa dua cangkir kosong.

"Ah, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?". Tentu saja dirinya bingung. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya menginap dirumah klien –nya. Karena biasanya, ia akan datang pada pagi hari dan pulang pada malam hari. Hingga, ia akan tidur dikamarnya yang empuk itu. Tapi kini, sebuah kontrak mengatakan kalau dirinya akan tinggal bersama dengan 'anak asuh' –nya yang berusia lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu selama dua tahun.

"Ya .. semoga saja, hadirnya dia sedikit mengurangi rasa rinduku pada Aiden. Benar apa yang ia katakan. Jika aku ingin mengubur rasa pahit dalam hatiku dan membuang semua kenangan indah dalam hidupku bersama dia. Maka aku harus mengurangi interaksiku dengan anak kecil. Karena secara tidak langsung, aku pasti akan mengingat Aiden dan tentu saja itu akan mengingatkanku pada si brengsek itu" ia bermonolog ria sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kebersamaan dirinya dengan Hyukjae beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dia baik" ucapnya pelan. Lalu, dengan cepat ia bangun saat mendengar ponselnya bordering.

"Untuk apa Chulie _Hyung _menghubungiku malam –malam begini?"

"_Yeoboseyo Hyung?"_

" …."

"Ah .. aku lupa menyampaikannya padamu. Aku diminta untuk tinggal bersama dengannya selama dua tahun, _Hyung_"

"…."

"Aku pasti akan menemui kalian. Oh ya, besok aku dan dia akan makan siang di GrillTaco. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu disana? Ajak Teuki _Hyung_, Ming _Hyung_ dan Ryeong kalau mereka tak sibuk"

"…"

"Ahh .. benarkah? Sayang sekali aku sudah ada _job_"

"…."

"Oh _ne, ne, _selamat malam _Hyung_"

Sambungan telepon terputus saat Donghae menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapan. "Ah, sebaiknya aku harus tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkannya makanan". Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya, lantas memejamkan matanya dalam. Dan mulai beristirahat .. namun, sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka lebar dan ia bangun dengan tergesa.

"Ah, nemo! Aku meninggalkannya! Aiisshhh .." ia segera turun dari ranjang, berjalan menghampiri lemari dan mengambil selembar jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalutkan piyama tipis sutera.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu, kalau saja tak ada tangan yang menahan lengannya. "Kau membuatku terkejut" ucap Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya heran. Donghae tersenyum malu –malu, "Begini .. aku ingin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil bonekaku, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa itu". Betapa lucunya dia? Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ocehan Donghae. Lalu, ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Donghae, tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae terkejut meski tak menolak.

"Ku antar kau pulang"

"T –tapi aku bisa naik taksi sendiri"

"Aku tak ingin kau kenapa –kenapa". Satu pernyataan yang membuat Donghae terdiam. Kata –kata itu, pernah ia dengar sebelumnya walau pada orang yang berbeda.

_Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang.  
Aku akan menemanimu, Hae!  
Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau berisitirahatlah dirumah.  
Aku tak ingin kau kenapa –kenapa. Aku tak mau ada hal buruk menimpamu saat aku tak ada!_

…

"En .. apa kau ingin sesuatu sebelum kita pulang?"

"En …"

Karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, lantas menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, terulur untuk mengelus pipi mulus Donghae. Pemuda manis itu sedang tertidur saat ini. Entah kenapa, hati Hyukjae merasa tenang melihat ia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terlihat sangat tenang dan polos, seperti seorang malaikat. Meski Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana wujud seorang malaikat, tapi ia menyakini kalau malaikat itu tak berbeda dengan Donghae.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan .. aku merasa tenang saat memandang seorang malaikat yang tertidur saat malam. Rasanya, beban pikiranku hilang begitu saja"

Ia mengusap kening Donghae, lalu memperhatikan wajah Donghae dari dekat. Lagi dan lagi ia tersenyum ..

_Dia membawa Aiden saat usianya satu tahun. Saat ia pergi –pun aku tak tahu. Karena pada waktu itu aku sedang tak ada dirumah. Aku menangis, saat aku tahu kalau Aiden tak ada sesampainya aku pulang. Terlebih, ponsel si brengsek itu tidak aktif. Selama beberapa tahun aku mencari –nya kemanapun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan merelakan segalanya …_

_Jika kau bertanya apa aku masih mencintainya atau tidak, aku akan menjawab ya. Aku masih mencintainya, walau tak seperti dulu. Mungkin aku masih mencintainya meski hatiku beku untuknya itu karena Aiden. Yah, Aiden membutuhkan orangtuanya yang utuh. Tapi .. jika ternyata Aiden telah mendapatkan Eomma baru, aku .. akan mundur. Aku tak ingin melihat anakku bingung dan sedih._

_Walau jauh dalam hatiku, aku sangat merindukannya …_

"Aiden .." ucap Donghae pelan dalam tidurnya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu tersenyum sedih, lantas menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dari sudut mata Donghae dengan usapan ibu jarinya.

"Melihatmu menangis membuatku terluka En, aku tak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti, aku akan menghapus dukamu itu dan mencoba mencari dimana kebahagianmu itu"

… **Tbc …**

_New fic from me, again! _Niatnya sih mau ngelanjutin cerita Daydream yang udah lumutan *laugh*, gk tahu kenapa gk ada _feel _sama sekali untuk menulisnya -_- _._

_how__the__story above__? __funny__? __sad__? __or__weird__?_ Haha, apapun itu aku harap kalian menyukainya ^^, dengan begitu utang gua nambah lagi xD

**Mind RnR pliiiissssss?** kalau mau lanjutt sihh .


End file.
